Feel
by Aorika Mochito
Summary: Hampa dan kedinginan yang ia rasa. semuanya berubah./ "Yang akan memaafkan tanpa perlu alasan."/ pikirannya melayang, Ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. bad summary -" hanya seorang pemula. silahkan dibaca ya.
...*

 **Disclaimer** :  Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance, hurt

maaf aseli pingin nulis aja tapi gatau kasih genre sama judul apa

saya hanya pemula yang tidak tahu apa-apa

jadi tolong tinggalkan bila tidak suka, thanks (n.n)

maafkan saya dari typo yang luput dari pandangan, gaje, aneh dkk.

...*

.

.

\- Feel -

.

.

Dingin. Hanya dingin yang ia rasakan menembus kulitnya saat ini. Langit terus menggelap saat ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat muka rumahnya di persimpangan jalan dengan lampu gantung yang sudah kusam warnanya.

Berjalan masuk tanpa harus repot-repot bersuara mengucap salam. Ia tahu ibunya tak dirumah sore ini. Mendung mengambang dilangit jadi makin parah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih nyaman dan segera meringsut ke kasurnya.

Pandangannya kosong.

Tak jelas apa yang ia pikirkan. Matanya hanya memandang sebuah toples kecil yang ia selalu bersihkan hingga mengkilap tiap hari. Memandangnya berjamjam tiap malam. Mengusap-usapnya ketika akan bepergian. Dan sekarang ia lakukan lagi –memandanginya- tanpa terlihat bosan.

" _Dia yang berjuang diseberang."_

Ia mengerjap. Kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Bodoh sekali." Gumamnya dengan senyum yang tak lenyap.

" _Akan berusaha menghargai waktu pertemuan yang hanya sekedip mata."_

Ia terduduk di tepi kasur. Matanya tetap menatap lekat-lekat pada benda yang sama. Hujan turun deras sesuai ramalan cuaca pagi ini.

" _Yang tidak akan peduli pada apa yang dikatakan orang lain."_

Ia mulai tertawa.

" _Yang tak akan menyerah pada keadaan."_

Ia hapal benar dengan tiap diksinya.

" _Yang akan menunggu tak beralas dentang."_

Tawanya makin keras tapi nadanya frustasi. Ingatannya menerawang lagi dan lagi.

" _Yang akan menyimpan rasa pada dinding terdalam."_

Yang ada dimatanya hanya pria itu. Dengan senyum hangat dan tawa yang khas.

" _Yang akan memaafkan tanpa perlu alasan."_

Ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Suaranya makin serak. Tangis pilunya tak terpungkiri. Air matanya mengalir tanpa aba-aba. Membuat pipinya basah. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat selimut disamping badannya. Ia lelah terus begini.

" _Yang tak abaikan meski jengkel yang menumpuk."_

Diusapnya kasar air mata di wajah cantiknya. Namun tak membuat tangisnya meredam.

" _Yang merindu dalam diam di beda benua."_

Ia lelah mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis pria di masa lalunya.

" _Yang akan menunggu kisah penghantar mimpi panjang."_

Yang tanpa memberi kabar apapun padanya. Berubah menjadi dingin.

" _Dengan mata yang menerawang jauh ke dasar samudra."_

Pria yang ia rindukan amat sangat tapi menyakiti hatinya begitu saja.

" _Beserta sayatan dalam yang tak jua tertutup."_

Yang tetap ia perjuangkan, yang tetap ia cinta hingga sekarang setelah lama pergi dan begitu saja kembali.

" _Yang akan hanyut dalam memori tawa hangat."_

Janjinya dan pria itu dulu yang bisa membawanya hingga sekarang. Pria yang jadi semangat hidupnya.

" _Yang akan berjalan bersamamu di jalan panjang menuju rumah yang diidamkan."_

Janji yang membuatnya mencintai teramat dan terluka teramat.

" _Yang tak meragu meski didera badai."_

Ia ikat rambut merah mudanya asal. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toples kecil yang tak henti ia pandang. Membukanya perlahan dan tersenyum lagi dengan sorot mata yang sarat luka dan rindu.

Ia mengabil ponsel dan membaca beberapa pesan. Penampilannya tak karuan sekarang. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, ia hanya berganti baju dan bersiap keluar rumah dengan membawa payung.

Berjalan tak tentu arah hingga sampai dengan persimpangan jalan dekat rumah sakit ia bekerja. jalanan cukup ramai meski hujan tak jua reda. Matanya kosong dan ia hanya berdiri de dekat toko permen.

" _Yang akan bertemu karena kerinduan."_

Dia. Pria yang mengubah hidupnya jadi seperti ini ada di seberang jalan dengan sorot mata dingin. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dengan paras mempesona tak berubah di mata Sakura, masih sang bungsu Uchiha yang ia ingat. Tanpa ada salah satu dari si wanita atau si pria yang akan mengambil langkah. Perasaan sakura hampa. Hanya sakit, rasa bersalah dan kerinduan yang ia rasa.

Yang tak urung membuatnya memejam mata menyesapi hidupnya yang kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

terima kasih. ini sudah sampai akhir, tapi gatau antara lanjut atau udahan (g.a.l.a.u) jadi tolong beri masukan dari pembaca semuanya ya :D


End file.
